


Replay

by manisseta



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Meta Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por regla general, Eduardo trata de no ponerse trascendental con su vida, y sobre todo con esa parte de su vida que es Mark, porque más dura será la caída, etcétera.</p><p>A partir de hoy hará una excepción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replay

Por regla general, Eduardo trata de no ponerse trascendental con su vida, y sobre todo con esa parte de su vida que es Mark, porque más dura será la caída, etcétera. Pero hoy el café está de buen humor, y la pantalla del ordenador parpadea pícara y complaciente. Contesta con pocas y educadas líneas una propuesta que se auguraba una respuesta muy diferente, y el botón de enviar le sonríe cuando hace _click_. Agradezco su interés, pero.

_Su correo se ha enviado correctamente_ y Eduardo vuelve a la pantalla principal de la cuenta, y Google le chiva la primera parte de los mensajes que le esperan apilados. _Wardo, me parece que me he quedado con unos calcetines tuyos. Eso o..._ Eduardo sonríe a los puntos suspensivos. 

(Agradezco su interés, pero es que ahora Mark me roba calcetines.)

***

-Sí que hablaste con el del libro.

-Eso fue hace cuatro años, fue antes de la demanda. Estaba muy cabreado. 

-Lo sé. 

-Bien. Pero ya está, ya tienen mi versión de la historia. Y además, no soy tú. Si quieren hacer una película sobre ti, que te pregunten a ti. 

-Mis entrevistas son una mierda. 

-Te vas a terminar llevando mi camiseta a Palo Alto. 

***

(Agradezco su interés, pero es que ahora Mark me roba camisetas.)

***

Es abril y Eduardo planea su visita para dos semanas, a razón de los calcetines, la camiseta, y _el libro sí que no voy a dejar que te lo quedes_. Después de follar en el sofá y luego en la cama de Mark, sin quitar el edredón ni a Mark sus calcetines, éste le informa de que hay cous-cous al curry preparado. Pero Eduardo de momento no tiene hambre, y Mark no se pone ni las sandalias para ir a la cocina a buscar algo de beber. Eduardo envidia un poco el clima y esta casa cálida que tiene a Mark desnudo entre sus paredes. Mientras le espera, ve el cuaderno sobre la mesilla de noche y empieza a leer ya sin creérselo, como si la portada anunciara que se trata de una broma. 

Mark vuelve con dos vasos de vino cuando la mitad de páginas han volado. Eduardo le ve y se despista, piensa en follárselo otra vez, ahora que le han rebajado el ansia al cuerpo y pueden resarcir lo que no se han tocado; pero no lo hace, porque agradezco su interés, pero es que ahora Mark y yo vamos sin prisas. 

-Te han enviado el guión de la película -Mark asiente mientras le pasa el vino. 

-Sí. 

-¿Y?

-Está bastante bien -Mark se tiende sobre la colcha de plumas y reposa el vaso de vino sobre su estómago. Eduardo le besa el hombro por reflejo. 

-¿Sí?

-Mmm...Personalmente pienso que a los Winklevii no les llega el riego sanguíneo lo suficiente a la cabeza para ser así de ingeniosos, pero no seré yo el que juzgue las licencias artísticas de los demás -Eduardo ríe mientras paladea un nuevo sorbo. 

-¿Te dijeron que podías, no sé, corregir algo? 

-Sí. Es decir. Me dieron a entender que si era alguna cosa que ellos consideraban necesaria, se iba a quedar tal cual. Pero podía corregir algo si me ofendía profundamente.

Mark se encoge de hombros y repasa el circulo del vaso con el dedo índice. Eduardo sigue el recorrido mientras bebe un poco más. 

-¿Lo has hecho? -es su propia pregunta y aún así le causa malestar. Mark deja la copa sobre la mesilla y se incorpora. Pasa unas pocas páginas del principio hasta llegar a una de repente llena de rojo, su letra rebosando en los márgenes. 

-Es el trozo sobre FaceMash. Todos los datos de programación están mal -comenta en tono resignado. Eduardo ríe porque _esto sólo se puede hacer con Vista, y por aquella época, menos mal, todavía no se había inventado_. 

-Te dejan que corrijas lo que quieras y corriges los datos de programación.

-Sí.

Eduardo cierra el guión y mira a Mark a los ojos. 

-¿Por qué?

-Están _mal_ -insiste Mark. 

Vuelven a follar encima del edredón después de eso. No se meten dentro de la cama hasta que la noche despista a la primavera, y empieza hacer frío a pesar del uno y del otro. 

***

Eduardo supone que la teoría general es que su versión es la interesante, la de las mierdas y las lágrimas. Supone también que no es el único al que han buscado, que en la objetividad no cree nadie, pero en los puntos de vista sí. 

La película se estrena en una semana con flores, y Mark ha alquilado una sala de cine para llevar a todo su equipo porque para director ejecutivo él, puta. Eduardo irá con él, y alguien hará fotos y será la anécdota del día, _tú lo sabías yo qué va a k no sabes k? q stan liados q fuerte!!!!!_ Y documentalistas y guionistas entenderán el agradezco su interés, pero. 

***

-¡Ah! -susurra Dustin en la penumbra del cine, para que Eduardo y Mark lo oigan-. Así que en la universidad ya estabais liados.

Mark lo fulmina con la mirada y Eduardo aprieta la mano que tiene entre las suyas desde que ha empezado esta película que se supone que va de ellos. 

-En la universidad, no -dice sonriendo. 

Oye a Mark suspirar e intuye que de nuevo está mirando la pantalla con rencor. 

-No han corregido _nada_. 

-Shhh.

 

***

Es julio, y Eduardo convence a Mark de que lo que tienen que hacer es comprar un armario nuevo más grande para los dos, aunque eso no vaya a evitar que Mark siga robando calcetines.

-Y yo necesito un cajón para mis corbatas. 

-¿Un cajón entero?

-Y ésas, cómo las toques, te corto una mano.

-Un cajón _entero_. 

En la tienda les ofrecen traerles y montarles el armario esa misma tarde. Eduardo tiene el sí en la boca cuando Mark propone retrasarlo al miércoles. 

-¿Por qué?

-No sé. Así... ¿No quieres...? Podríamos pintar la habitación. De un color, eh... ¿Te gusta el que hay? 

Eduardo insiste en que les traigan el armario esa tarde, y luego entre esas paredes azules que adora, folla con Mark sobre la colcha de verano. 

 

***

Si le volvieran a pedir su versión y él quisiera contarla, Eduardo daría la misma. Omitiría lo omitido, exageraría más lo exagerado, y recitaría las palabras previsibles. Pero el dolor ya le acompañó en esa tontería, así que no se repetirá ni para repetirse. Agradezco su su interés, pero nuestra vida no es asunto de nadie. Y menos ahora, que la vamos a pasar juntos. 

Los detalles se los guarda para él y para Mark, cuando quieran acordarse, que es poco y raspando. No es que se olviden, pero este presente suyo sin rencor y con amor ha costado de construir, y a veces es mejor dejar de lado la versión habitual, y centrarse en la nueva, con palabras recién estrenadas, te quiero, etcétera, y ser así de feliz.


End file.
